Es cosa de suerte
by FeelTheNoiz
Summary: Este es solo un relato sobre cómo yo, un chico inseguro, imperfecto e incompleto, encontró en ti la seguridad, la perfección y el complemento que le hacía falta para ser auténticamente feliz. (AsaNoya)


_Los personajes de Haikyuu que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen._

 _Este empezó siendo una historia para un concurso, pero al final me decidí a terminarlo como una historia aparte. Esta pareja me inspira mucho a escribir cosas así y no sé, simplemente no pude evitar extenderme. Also, esta historia tomó mucho más fuerza al escribirla mientras escuchaba "Just Give Me A Reason", el dueto de P!nk y Nate Ruess, así que recomiendo la lectura con esta preciosa canción de fondo._

 _Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo._

 _Con mucho cariño para LoviLove._

* * *

Soy un hombre afortunado. Muy afortunado.

Creía que era imposible que te giraras a mirarme. Y resultó que era yo el observado. Y es que siempre he sido un poco despistado, además de ingenuo, algo introvertido, bastante cobarde e incluso un poco estúpido y torpe (o bueno, cuando no estoy en la cancha al menos…).

Pero a ti no te importó.

"¡Asahi-san! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la película!"

"¡Ya voy!"

Ese día nos fuimos temprano de clase. Habían cancelado la práctica porque el gimnasio iba a ser utilizado, y tú propusiste ir a ver una película que habían estrenado hacía poco. Yo no me negué, claro.

Nos costó decidir los asientos; tú querías estar sentado adelante, y yo quería estar más atrás. Pero al final quedamos al medio de la sala. Compramos palomitas con mantequilla, porque a ti te gustan. Y tú compraste algo dulce para mí.

Creo que nunca había prestado tan poca atención a una película. Conversamos gran parte de ella, y nos hicieron callar muchas veces.

"Al final no supe si el prota era el malo o el bueno" te quejaste al salir del cine.

"Eso es porque no prestaste atención en toda la película, Noya" yo solté una risa, puesto que eso era totalmente tu culpa.

"Es porque prefiero hablar con Asahi-san en vez de ver una película" me dijiste, con una amplia sonrisa. Sentí un par de golpes rápidos en el pecho. Ah, apenas llevábamos saliendo dos meses, y ya estaba así...

"P-Pues fuiste tú quien propuso venir..."

"Bueno, se supone que así son las citas, ¿no? Aunque definitivamente lo paso mejor contigo a solas"

No sé cómo aguanté las ganas de abrazarte ahí, en medio de la calle, rodeados de gente. Pero lo hice, y en cambio tomé tu mano con cuidado. Temía que no me dejaras hacerlo, pero para felicidad mía, no lo hiciste, y sin dudarlo un segundo entrelazaste tus dedos con los míos.

Cuando empezamos a salir, no me imaginé que me harías así de feliz. Una sonrisa tuya, en ese momento, era lo único que podía subir mi ánimo hasta las nubes. Acariciar tu cabello, aunque fuera puro capricho mío, despertaba en mí una sensación de plenitud que no podría dimensionarse en palabras. Dormir contigo a mi lado, sin necesidad de que hicieras nada además de acurrucarte y regañarme por no abrazarte, llenaba mi alma de dicha. Y darte un beso en la frente dejaba mi corazón tanto o más acelerado que si se tratase de un beso en los labios.

Parecía un sueño, por más cursi que suene. Quizás... no me merecía todo esto. Quizás una cosa como aquella no estaba destinada para mí. Saber que me querías de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, y que a pesar de todos mis defectos seguía siendo alguien a quien tú preferías mirar por sobre otras personas. Le debía una grande a Daichi.

"¿Pasa algo?" acabábamos de salir del centro comercial y recorríamos la calle principal, caminando a un ritmo tranquilo.

"Ah... no, nada" contesté, saliendo de mis pensamientos bruscamente.

"¿Estás seguro?" volviste a preguntar, esta vez mirándome con curiosidad y acercándote un poco más de la cuenta.

"S-Sí..." tartamudeé inconscientemente. Claro, cómo no iba a ponerme nervioso si de un momento a otro te tenía de pie frente a mi, a centímetros tu rostro del mío, y además mirándome con una expresión poco convencida.

"... Asahi-san, no soy inteligente como tú, pero tampoco soy tonto. A ti te pasa algo. Has estado extraño hoy"

"Uh..." « _¡No puedo decirle algo tan vergonzoso!_ »

"Si no me lo dices, me iré a casa" y te volteaste, dándome la espalda e incluso soltando mi mano para cruzarte de brazos.

"¡N-No!" « _¡De verdad se molestará!_ »

"¿Entonces?" te volteaste lo suficiente como para solo verme de reojo.

"Uh... Estaba pensando..." titubeé. No estaba acostumbrado a decir lo que pasaba por mi mente en voz alta. Pero de alguna manera u otra siempre me veía obligado a hacerlo, por ti.

"¿Hm?"

"... ti" desvié la mirada, nervioso. Sentía la cara arder, y estoy seguro de que no era por el sol.

"¿Ah?"

"... en ti, Noya..."

Te quedaste callado, y yo seguía sin mirarte. Pero cuando lo hice, vi tus mejillas enrojecidas. Quizás incluso más que las mías.

"... E-Eres un exagerado, ¿eso es todo?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué te avergüenza decirlo? Yo... pienso en ti todo el día, Asahi-san" ni siquiera parpadeaste al decirlo. Estabas totalmente seguro de lo que decías. ¿Te ha pasado que sientes tanta vergüenza y felicidad a la vez que no sabes cómo manifestarlo en palabras? Bueno, eso me pasó entonces. Sentí cómo mi pecho estuvo a punto de explotar.

Y fue un impulso. Solo caí en cuenta de que te estaba abrazando fuertemente cuando tú llevaste tus manos a mi espalda y me abrazaste también. Escondí mi rostro en tu cuello, y traté de calmarme un poco. Estar cerca de ti me hacía ser alguien irracionalmente tímido, y ello no era por otra razón más que los sentimientos que tenía por ti desbordándose sin control en mi corazón.

"De verdad eres un tonto... Piensas en mí, y me tienes al frente..."

"Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo"

"... No me molesta"

Seguí abrazándote por un rato en silencio, mientras escuchaba el movimiento de la ciudad a mi alrededor. ¿Era normal que el volumen de todo ese ruido fuera tan bajo? Solo escuchaba tu respiración en mi hombro, y los latidos mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos.

Estaba loco por ti, definitivamente.

"¿Asahi-san?"

"¿Eh?

"Te amo"

Creo que escucharlo me hizo recordar lo poco que me importaba el resto, y cuánto me importabas tú. Me alejé un poco de ti, solo para darte un beso en la frente.

"Yo también te amo, Nishinoya"

Me sonreíste ampliamente, y soltaste tu abrazo solo para colgarte de mi cuello. Y yo volví a abrazarte, esta vez por la cintura.

En mi pecho, mi ritmo cardíaco seguía acelerado. Y en el tuyo, podía sentir cómo tu corazón latía de la misma forma que el mío.

Y entonces pensé que quizás no me lo merecía, el tener a alguien como tú privilegiándome con su compañía. El tenerte conmigo ahí, haciéndome feliz con pequeñas cosas. El poder permanecer a tu lado de esta manera, sin que me alejaras.

No estaba arrepentido de dejar mi imperfecto ser en tus manos, porque sabía que cuidarías de mí. Que me harías mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginé. Estaba seguro de que eras la persona indicada para mí.

Y seguiré estándolo hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

Soy un hombre afortunado. Muy afortunado.


End file.
